A Love Which Remains Hidden
by Sparkle85
Summary: In the middle of a war Hermione experiences a devastating lost and ignites a love that has been buried for so long. What will the two uncover during their last night at Hogwarts? DHr-One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. I am just simply borrowing the characters in order to write this fic. So don't sue me, for I am just a poor college student. LOL.

**Summary:** In the middle of a war Hermione experiences happiness, a sense of belonging, loss, sorrow, and finds love in her most hated enemy. Driven by her "only love that sprung from her only hate" (Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet), what will the two uncover during their last night at Hogwarts?

**Author's Note:** This is my first Harry Potter fic and in response to the Dramione and Contra Veritas challenge. I would like to thank Mandi, aka KrystyWroth, for looking this over and boosting my ego. A BIG thank you!

**_A Love Which Remains Hidden_**

Blood. That was one thing Hermione Granger could not forget. So much blood. Then again, what else would be expected when you were in the middle of a war? Not just any war, but a war between what was known as the dark against the light, better known as, Armageddon on Earth. This war would determine that outcome of the world. If the light won then, righteousness would be restored once again, however, if the dark won then, Hell would literally be bestowed upon humankind. This was something she could and would not tolerate.

The war had started during the summer prior of her sixth year. Hermione had explained to her parents that she would be unable to return to them, she lied that Hogwarts had established a new career program and, along with her best friends, they were selected among the top 60 students to attend. Her parents has been a little hesitated at first, mainly because it would have been a year since they have last seen their daughter (having spent last summer and winter holiday with her best friends at Grimmauld Place) however, they understood. In the end, she simply did not want to worry and involve her loving muggle parents in a situation that was none of their concern. And if Merlin granted it, she would see her parents again.

During that summer, after Harry had joined them, she and her best friends were in-separatable; everyone took it upon themselves to refer to them as "The Trio". They had become more than friends to her, they were the brothers she never had, and she loved them dearly. The trio were granted with the privilege of early Auror training, which included: learning counterattacks, complex dark art spells, the three unforgivable curses, strangerizing battle attacks, and predicting the enemy's motivates. By the time sixth year had begun, she was well aware of what was to come. She was no longer the innocent naïve child who had come to Hogwarts years before, but a young woman who understood her role in the magic world.

That year the trio continued their training on the weekends, with each lesson they were becoming quicker, more efficient, and much more determined. The winter holiday was spent at Grimmauld Place with the Order of the Phoenix, who had become their family. Of course the members of this secret militia built memories that were filled with laughter; however, none would forget the true motive which had brought them together in the first place: opposing Voldemort.

Once they returned to Hogwarts, the sixth year seemed to come to a quick end, the trio kept up their daily routines: study and train; for they could not waste time in meaningless activities. However, when there were only 2 weeks left of their sixth year, it seemed that Voldemort could not keep hiding forever. Since she had subscribed to the Daily Phopet, she would be the first to know what fatal attack he had delivered. Her nightmare had converted to a reality when on one morning she opened the paper and read the headline, _Muggle Killings_. Apparently Voldemort wanted to have some "fun" and therefore has sent several Deatheaters to muggle towns to destroy all that stood in their path. On that devastating night, towns were burned to the ground and over a hundred innocent muggle families had been killed, one being her very own; her mother and father.

Upon reading this she dropped the newspaper to the floor, ran out of the Great Hall, and collapsed to her knees, letting out a piercing shouting sound as she crumbled to the floor. Harry had hugged her tightly to him while Ron whispered words of encouragement to her, but it was no use. On that day she had sworn revenge upon the dark side and anything related to it; little did she know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

The only regret she had was not being able to see her parents one last time. To tell them she was grateful to have parents who were loveable, caring, joyful, and most of all, understanding. Understanding of the fact that their only child was different than the rest, the fact that she presented a unique factor at a young age, the fact she was not concerned what is "normal", but the fact that she was a witch. A concept, which was at first, difficult to comprehend.

_'A witch; just a mere statement'_, she thought bitterly. What advantages were there to being a witch if she could not protect the people she loved most, her family? "My family", she said to no one but herself as a silent tear rowed down her left cheek. But no, she could not start crying now. Her mother and father were dead and there was nothing she could do. It was helpless to mourn for the decease. She had a new family now.

A family she has had from the very start. Two people who have been there for her through thick and thin; and they were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Two boys, rather men, who were very dear to her heart; two men she was unwilling to lose. They, in addition to the rest of the Weasley family, the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore, were her family now; her family to protect. Therefore, it was of no surprise when she returned to Grimmauld Place for the summer, where she trained harder. She was determined for her family, along with herself, to survive the war and establish content lives. _'Yes, that is what I would do'._

"Hey Hermione, Ron and I have been looking for you. He's challenged me to a chess game, wanna come watch?" Harry asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, come witness 'the boy who lived' finally get beaten by a simple game of chess", said Ron and cracked his knuckles.

Hermione looked at them both and answered with a smile, "Of course".

* * *

Upon arriving at Platform 9 ¾, she could not help but smile at the familiar sounds that welcomed her back to Hogwarts; which included: Hogwarts Express letting out its steamy whistle sound, the chatting of students, the goodbyes these students gave to their parents, and the nerve wreaking but joyful sound of students carrying their luggage onboard the train. But what really sparked her smile was the shiny new badge she wore on her robes, which read "Head Girl", the goal she worked so hard at getting; and she wore it with pride.

The trio made their way to the back of the train and after passing numerous of compartments, which were all filled with students, they had found one to themselves.

"Humph", said Ron, as he sat tiredly on the seat. "I could never get used to the trouble of finding a compartment. But anyhow, it's nice to finally see a smile back on your face Mione".

"Yeah. Perhaps it has something to do with that new badge?" added Harry teasingly.

"Oh you guys are just bitter because I get to be Head Girl and boss you two around", and smiled.

"Yeah, like that's never stopped you before?" Ron pointed out.

"True, but this just makes it officially okay". Both Ron and Harry rowed their eyes at this statement. "Besides I know this year, our 7th year, is going to be great". However, she spoke too soon, for their compartment door had swung opened, revealing Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

And of course Ron being Ron, he could not keep his mouth shut. "Oh for Merlin's sake! What the hell do you want Malfoy? It's not even the start of the year and you're already aggravating us".

"I, unlike you, have a life. It does not solely consist of 'aggravating' the 'Golden Trio', but good to know".

"So say what you have to say and be gone", added Harry irritated.

"Careful Potter, you don't want to make me angry. Especially since _I'm_ Head Boy and can now do whatever I please".

Upon hearing this, Hermione swiftly turned her head to meet Draco. "What?" she asked, with a face of total shock.

"That's right Mudblood. I've been made Head Boy and the purpose of this visit is to stress to the 'Saint Trio' that I will make your lives a living Hell. Especially yours Granger, since we are to share a common room".

Ron quickly stood. "Not if I have anything to do with it", he now stood a few feet away from Draco with his wand out, which was now pointed sternly at his chest.

Crabbe and Goyle made a move to step in front of Draco, however he held up his right hand, a way of silencing and telling them to stay where they were. "Please Weasley, don't make empty threats. After all, do you honestly think you can duel someone as superior as myself?" Draco then smirked. "If you do dare cast a spell then, the chances are, taking into consideration that that wand is another 'hand me down', it would likely backfire. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if you were voted as 'Most Likely to End Up at St. Mungos'". This had caused an uproar of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry stood up from his seat and Ron turned red from anger. "At least I won't earn the title of 'Most Likely to be featured in a Witch Weekly Scandal', all thanks to the help of having a Death Eater for a father".

"No. But I think the category 'Biggest Flirt' would fit me best", said Draco and glanced at Hermione who was still sitting and rowed her eyes. "Have a problem with the truth Granger? Hn, what would you know, you're just a Mudblood. Sadly I don't mess with tainted blood".

"That's enough Malfoy. Mark my words, that will be the last time you call Hermione that in front of me", Harry then took out his own wand and was about to approach him when he felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a halt, that hand belonged to Hermione.

"Harry don't. He isn't worth your time". She then addressed Draco. "You know Malfoy you really are pathetic. Calling me a 'Mudblood' just to boost that so-called ego of yours. Face it, I am better than you in every way: I'm liked by my colleagues and professors, I'm welcomed into the wizardly world openly, and I've beaten you in every subject. What would Death Eater Daddy say if he hears the Malfoy heir has resorted to name calling?"

This had stirred something within Draco, he clutched his hands into fists and looked sternly at Hermione. "Now you remember this Granger, this isn't over". With that said, Draco and his goons retreated from the compartment leaving the Trio satisfied. Perhaps this was going to be a good year after all.

* * *

And so their 7th year began. Hermione and Draco did share a common room however neither were there at the same time. In fact, neither were sure if the common room was used or not. Hermione spent much of her time with her best friends, at the library, and at the Gryffindor's common room; the only reason she was ever in the Head's room was for sleeping, and it may be assumed that Draco did the same.

For some unknown reason the year hardly had any disputes with Draco and his gang. Probably for the reason she and her best friends were studying, concluding their Auror training, and concentrating on the ongoing war they would soon become part of. Draco Malfoy, however, could never keep his mouth shut for too long.

The trio were currently in the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table; soon the flow of students would enter and dinner would be served.

"Sorry you didn't get valedictorian Mione", said Ron.

She smiled sweetly, "Yeah well . . . I had a lot on my mind over the past year. With the second war coming to its height and . . . with the d-death of my parents, I just co-couldn't think of anything else and . . ." Hermione trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Aww, there's no time for tears Hermione. Graduation's next week, let's just make the best time of what's left", Harry said as he ran his arm up and down her back.

"Harry's right. Besides, you'll always be our valedictorian", she look at Ron slightly puzzled. "You know, practically outranking us in everything we do".

"You guys are right", Hermione then swiped the tears away from her face. "If it wasn't me, then I'm glad it was Harry". Her voice then turned bitter, "Just as long as it wasn't Malfoy".

"What about me?" The trio looked up and saw him with his two goons approaching their table.

"Malfoy whatever it is, save it".

"Sorry Potter but I just had to come over once I heard that our dear Head Girl wasn't the valedictorian. Just imagine the shook her parents will get, they would likely die", Draco put a finger on his chin, as if he were in a pensive thought. "No wait, they already have".

Hermione, within a matter of seconds, stood from her seat and raised her right hand, in an attempt to make contact with Malfoy's cheek; however he grabbed her wrist and ceased the attempt. "Don't you ever speak poorly of my parents again, or I swear you will regret it!"

Draco flung her away from him. "Please Granger, were you just trying to threaten me? Because if you were, it didn't work".

"Malfoy. Leave. Now". Harry spoke through his clenched teeth.

"So enlighten me Granger. How doesn't it feel to be an orphan?"

"No wait, I have a proclamation to make", started Goyle, who until now remained silent. "Why doesn't Granger just live with the Weasleys? Aren't they the same? A Mudblood and the Weasleys. What difference is there?"

This got a reaction from Ron. He delivered a punch directly to Goyle's face, when he recovered he, along with Crabbe, were going to launch themselves at Ron however Malfoy called off the assault. "Enough!"

"But Malfoy he – "Crabbe started, but was cut off by Draco.

"I said enough! I don't need you two acting like a couple of fools and wreaking my reputation", with that said he turned and left.

"Yeah on go and walk away. Just make sure that next time you have your leashes on your dogs Malfoy!" Ron shouted at his retreating back as he was being held back by Harry and Hermione.

"Ron don't lower yourself. Forget it".

"But Hermione –"

"Just forget it Ron", with that said nothing more of the situation was uttered.

A week later was the graduation. Though the ceremony lasted three hours, Hermione loved every minute of it; this marked the beginning of the near future. How she wished her parents were there by her side, she wanted to show and prove to them that she had finally found a place where she belonged. However, she knew in heart that her parents were watching from above.

"Oh Hermione dear, congratulations", Mrs. Weasley said and hugged her. The Weasley family had come to the ceremony to celebrate the graduation of not only their youngest son, but hers and Harry's as well. "Your parents would have been so proud of you".

"Yes, thank you".

"Molly dear, let the poor girl breathe", it was Mr. Weasley who now greeted her. "Well done Hermione", he said as he too hugged her.

"We did it! We did it, Mione", said a running Ron.

"Yeah, I can't believe I survived to actually graduate", said Harry, who suddenly appeared beside her.

"Harry Potter . . ." she started firmly.

Harry threw his arms up in defense. "Only joking Hermione, only joking".

She smiled and threw her arms around her two best friends and started to cry silently.

Ron looked at her oddly. "I always told ya Harry, she's mental".

* * *

The graduation party was wonderful. The Great Hall was decorated with balloons, confetti sprinkled around the floor, a banner that read "Congratulations", and not to mention the food, much to Ron's delight, was endless, in addition there was butterbeer to drink from. The party lasted all night, in fact most of the time the Trio sat and chatted with their long time classmates and recalled mischief stories that earned them their "popularity".

Hermione took a moment to look around to survey her surroundings; from the House tables, to classmates, to the decorations, and finally to the teachers' table. Yes, she indeed was going to miss Hogwarts. This, for the past seven years, had been her second home. This was where she met Harry and Ron, where she met Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall, where she and her best friends almost always had detention because of their rebellious actions, where she found herself, and where she matured. She had many memorable moments at Hogwarts and hated to leave it. However, she knew that if she wanted the others to experience the same, then she would have to conclude her Auror training and fight, along with her friends, against Voldemort.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to retreat to my room now. After all, I still need to pack my things since the train will be leaving early in the morning", she said, after having glanced at her watch and seeing it was nearly midnight.

"Aww, come on Hermione stay a bit", said Harry.

"Yeah Mione, I mean look at all of this food", added Ron as he filled his plate with more food for the forth or fifth time. She had honestly lost count after his third plate.

Hermione smiled. "I'll try to pack my things quickly and if the party is still going on then I'll come back down", she then kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek and left.

Like she promised, Hermione packed her books, robes, wand, and extra miscellaneous belongings all within less than an hour. She was now dragging her luggage to the Head common room, and set her luggage just outside of her door, this way she will just have to shower, dress, and leave for the train. Carefully, she was stacking her luggage on top of one another until a certain someone decided to make his presence known.

"So the Mudblood's finally leaving. Good riddance", spoke Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quickly turned around and met Draco. "Yeah well, the same could be said about you. Maybe Dumbledore will make sure next year's Head Boy isn't the next 'Dark Lord wanna-be', and will declare the next Head Boy as a right he had earn, instead of declaring this year's Head Boy out of sympathy", she spat. This had caused Draco's blood to boil with anger. Seeing this, Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself, and made her way across the room in order to return to the party.

Draco, on the other hand, grabbed her upper right arm and spun her around to face him. "What makes you think you can say that to me and leave? Hn, you just a filthy little Mudblood who thinks she's superior than me, a pureblood".

"No Malfoy, I don't think I'm superior than you, I _know _I am", Hermione said as she held her chin up high. "Now let go of me!"

"No", he sternly said. "Leave it to you Granger; you're the only person I know who can get me worked up within 5 seconds. I loathe you".

"Now it's your turn to enlighten me Malfoy. Why do you really despise me?"

"Because you're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood that needs to learn her place in this world".

"No, there's something more. For the past seven years you've aggravated me and my best friends. We've done absolutely nothing to you and still you and your two goons have done everything to make our stay at Hogwarts a living Hell! You have no idea how difficult it is to keep Ron and Harry from pounding you to the floor but one thing I do notice is that you always try to aggravate me the most; from calling me a Mudblood to hitting me with a curse and causing my teeth to grow in length. Is it because I'm superior than you in every way that you loathe me so?"

Draco leaned his head down to meet hers. "I loathe and despise you because you shouldn't make me feel this way. I despise the way you enter a room and my eyes can't help but follow you, I despise how you sit in class taking notes unaware of my frequent glances your way, I despise how Weasley and Potter can get so close to you when I can't, I despise you intelligence, I despise your beauty, but most of all I despise the desire I have for you", he spoke with such anger that his breath was now rapid and his eyes revealed nothing but lust.

Hermione, for the first time in her life, felt vulnerable. Gathering all the courage she had left she spoke, "Malfoy, I don't believe a damn thing you just said", and looked deeply into his eyes trying to see a sign that he was lying, but she saw none. "I'm going to say this one last time Malfoy, let go of me this instant", and wriggle her way out of his grasp. She had just taken three steps until Draco, once again, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, however the only difference this time was that his lips met hers.

It was a stolen kiss. Hermione furiously tried to pull away from Draco's grasp, but his gripped just tighten enough to keep her in place, not hurt her, and continued to kiss her.

This kiss was like none Hermione had before. His kiss held so much emotion; temptation, lust, power, bliss, and love, which sent chills up and down her spine, and made her feel feelings of desire that was locked away deep within her, a feeling that was forbidden. With just the feel of Draco's moist lips as they met hers, she wanted to surrender, to give into his need; and for a moment that is what she did. The kiss started to grow more intense and passionate, she therefore pulled away. They then looked lustfully into each other's eyes.

"Merlin . . . you are so beautiful", was all Draco could say and leaned back down to meet her lips once again, however Hermione put a hand against his chest to stop him.

"N-no Malfoy. We shouldn't be doing this".

But Draco ignored her attempts and leaned into her, this time kissing her cheek, along her neck, and her jaw line. "Don't think Granger just give in", he spoke huskily against her ear.

_'No. Hermione why are you doing this? What is this thing between you two? Th-this isn't suppose to happen, Hermione you're not allowed to love him. You know this should end but, you can't . . . you just can't –' _her pep talk was cut short as she tensed from the feeling of Draco undoing the buttons on her blouse.

Sensing this Draco softly kissed her just below the earlobe. "This is our last chance. For one night let's just forget about everything".

The combination of lust and desire, the sensual ways and smooth talk of Draco, and the tension mounting between the two bodies are what finally broke down her defenses. Their breathing was becoming more heavier, even a little bit labored, but each was savoring the moment. With his tongue, Draco slowly traced the outline of her mouth; mentally remembering every curve and dip of the soft, moist folds of her flesh. Hermione gave into what was forbidden, what was wrong, what was never to be, and what was the enemy.

Over the past year or two she had felt her feelings had evolved into something more than hate for her enemy, however being the intelligent one she pushed these feelings away. She could not imagine what Harry and Ron were to say if she told them. No, they would never let her hear the end of it. Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, the enemy and the soon to become Death Eater, but that night she let everything be forgotten. Draco was right, this was their last chance to love. So that night she let Draco Malfoy, her forbidden love, deflower and make love to her.

And in the morning when she had awaken, he was no where to be found. It would not be until six months later she would see him again, see him on the battlefield, see him on the opposite side of good, see him with his hate, however see him with the love he still held for her as he glanced her way.

They were polar opposites in every way. She was a muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and an Auror; and he was a pureblood, a Slytherin, and a Death Eater. Their future lied in two distinct worlds, but they did share a common love.

A love so strong that it cannot and would never be, so what had happened just six months earlier would be kept in secret. Their main priority was to fight for what each believed in. Hermione was fighting for the light and protecting her family, while Draco was fighting for the dark, what he was raised to do, and what his father constantly reminded him what he was born to do.

But, what would become of the two forbidden lovers after the war? No one knew, except their hearts will keep beating for what was never to be, but was.

FIN


End file.
